


ALL日 OMEGA的堅毅

by Kansaki0808



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansaki0808/pseuds/Kansaki0808
Summary: 謝謝大家點進來，如果喜歡的話，我每個周末都會更新，總共大概是26章，每一章都短短的這樣。如果有什麼錯誤的話麻煩告訴我喔然後對不起我這周考試!!!下週三更
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Udai Tenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shoyo, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kem, Ushijima Wakatoshi/ Hinata Shoyo, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Hinata Shoyo, all/Hinata Shoyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝大家點進來，如果喜歡的話，我每個周末都會更新，總共大概是26章，每一章都短短的這樣。  
> 如果有什麼錯誤的話麻煩告訴我喔  
> 然後對不起我這周考試!!!  
> 下週三更

序

銀髮二傳手坐在台階上，左邊是黑髮平頭隊長，右邊是王牌主攻手:「旭，二月了诶」

棕髮主攻手點頭:「要畢業了。」  
「二月了啊……」準備卸任的隊長說，接著又笑了起來:「誰知道那些一年級的會惹出什麼風波呢?我們真的能平安無事的畢業嗎?」

「砰」門被租魯的踹開，光頭的二年級主攻手走過來:「一年級現在在做分化之前的預分析!」

小隻的自由人隨後跟進，順手關上了門。

副隊二傳笑了一下:「真好啊，還記得以前咱們隊上一個α都沒有，那時候小鐵可是被嚇壞了呢，結果隔了一年馬上來了田中和西谷兩個α，還有木下、緣下、成田三個β，至少是沒有Ω。」

「那一年級的呢?我們來賭賭看吧，阿龍，我賭一隻嘎哩嘎哩君影山是α。」自由人西谷一臉興奮的說。

「說起來我當時一直以為旭さん是α的說，結果倒是沒想到他是β。」田中說

「那阿龍你賭翔陽吧，你覺得翔陽會是什麼性別呢?」

「不知道呢……」

Chapter1

\----一年一組，衛生生理課上----

「α是三種性別中體力、身體機能最好的……」

日向翔陽手中胡亂的抄著筆記，心裡想著自己絕對是一個堂堂正正的α，跟那個混帳山不一樣。

班上三、四束目光瞥向日向，一向有金槍魚之稱的日向完全是「體力好」的代名詞。

「……β是中間的族群，占比例大約七成……」

那月島和山口是甚麼啊?

「Ω的身體素質較差，所以國家給了Ω許多保障以做到實質上的性別平等……」

我們烏野排球部應該沒有Ω吧，大家身體素質好像都挺好的說。

「現在要發下來的是你們性別預分析的報告單，α因為較危險，於是有義務告知其他人性別，所以等一下α會看到自己的信封袋是黃色的，β和Ω則是白色的，Ω有國家保障的隱私權，所以可以不告訴別人自己的性別。」老師說，話音剛落，專員便將一個白色信封放在日向桌上

欸……不是α嗎?  
算了我才不在乎什麼αβ的，反正……反正我一定比影山強!

日向無趣的拆開信封，心想β就算了，但令他意想不到的是上面出現的並不是β  
而是Ω。

不是吧怎麼會這樣，絕對是弄錯了，絕對是，我絕對不是Ω，話說這個莊報告單的人也太不小心了吧，居然把本大爺寫成Ω。老子才不時中獎率一成的Ω呢哼。

仔細看日向的信封還比不小心瞥到的鄰桌單子上也是Ω的女同學大概厚上了兩倍，不良的預感從背脊往上竄，他悄悄地拆開，閱讀那些他看不太懂的文字。

雖然這些都是本國語呢。

「根據您血液中xx激素的含量以及染色體中的異常oo等位基因顯示您並非普通Ω，而是一種比基因突變更為稀有的Ω+，您對信息訴的敏感較高，他人對您的信息素敏感度也較高，所以連β都可以對您進行標記或臨時標記。不過值得慶幸的是，您的體力將會異於一般Ω，和α一樣，甚至超越α們。」

哇喔~真是值得慶幸啊……

辛苦了呢，待在滿是α的排球部的Ω(+)。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「我先!!!」影山早一步到達球場:「這是我的第472勝。」

日向後面才踏進來:「不過我已經贏你473次了，所以目前為止還是我贏。」

就在影山脫外套的時候，一抹黃色掉了下來。

「黃色……影山你是α?」

「對啊。」影山一臉理所當然地說，出於Ω的本能，現在日向非常非常想要逃開這裡。

開門的菅さん去上廁所，不然有一個β在，怎麼說都安心的多。

隨後是月島和山口走進來，口袋中各插著一個信封。

黃色和白色。

「月島你該不會也是α吧……」Ω緊張的問。

完蛋了，我每天和四個α混在一起。Ω心想:今晚大概要去買一整合的抑制劑，報告單說他大概會在這一兩周之內分化，就算影山和月島比較慢，部裡還有田中さん和西谷さん兩個α。

「對啊，月仔他是α喔。」

「山口你好吵。」月島一臉嫌棄地說:「喂，所以你是哪一個啊?β?」

「當…當蘭似啊……。」

咬到舌頭了。

不過對方似乎不介意，也無意揭穿他貌似有些牽強的謊言，倒是山口說:「啊，我也是β呢，所以部裡沒有Ω真是太好了。」

月島輕笑，沒說什麼。

「一年級的也是兩個α嗎?影山是α對不對，阿龍請我吃嘎哩嘎哩君~」

現在的排球部基本很危險吧，首發就有四個α，兩個β，日向就感到非常之恐懼。

再說其實連β都可以標記他了

說起來日向在烏野大概就是舉目無親了吧……

去問問看吧，音駒的話

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「可以問一下嗎，研磨你的第二性別是什麼?」  
孤爪研磨的手機震動起來，信息發送者是日向翔陽。

「唷，小不點的訊息?」黑尾嘖了一聲，湊過來。

研磨下意識地把手機藏起來，黑尾不悅的把手放在那個布丁頭上面:「研磨，我不能看嗎?」

空氣安靜了幾秒。

最後研磨還是把手機拿出來，讓黑尾看完了簡訊完整的內容。

「研磨你……喜歡小不點?」黑尾試探性的問

「不知道。」研磨說:「也許我喜歡翔陽，不過也許我喜歡的是阿黑，講乾脆一點，其實我沒有----目前沒有----所謂覺得極度渴望和他一起過一輩子的人，遊戲裡的技能也是要經過不斷的嘗試才能夠找出最適合自己的那種啊。」

黑尾輕笑:「那等到你確定喜歡我要跟我講喔。我啊，最喜歡研磨了。」

頭頂上的大手揉了揉，研磨抬頭。

他不確並他該說什麼，全排球部的人都知道他們的隊長非常非常的寵研磨，而黑尾是α，研磨是β，基本上也不是完全沒有可能的組合。

音駒高中的人都覺得黑尾和研磨是一對的，甚至研磨本人已是沒有反駁過。

阿黑的話，其實挺不錯的，他是一個只對他溫柔，很會照顧他，也很懂他、很欣賞他的α，甚至可以說研磨的吃喝拉撒睡都是黑尾在照顧。

所謂養貓的叫貓奴，黑尾的很多帳號暱稱都用「貓奴」，研磨就像是一隻聰明而有個性的三色貓，而黑尾則是他最忠實的主人了。

黑尾從小就喜歡自己的幼馴染，聰明如研磨也是從小就知道黑尾喜歡著自己。

未來他會答應黑尾嗎……?

他自己也不知道。說不定會吧。

自遇見日向之前都是應該會，但是之後

就變成了「說不定」。

研磨對翔陽很有好感，部，確切的說，大家對翔陽都很有好感，無論音駒，梟谷，抑或是烏野自己。

「翔陽大概是分化成Ω了。」

「小不點嗎……?雖然也不是沒有這種可能性啦，不過以他這種妖怪一樣的體力，普通Ω是吃不消的吧。」

「大概也只有Ω會一直去在意別人的性別，為了要平安地活下去。遊戲裡，弱小的角色就會想盡辦法去蒐集各式各樣的資訊來通關啊。」

「確實是啊……」

「我的會是β，不過阿黑他是α，怎麼了嗎?」

避開了可能比較敏感的問題，研磨發了這樣的訊息給日向，見手機不再有動靜，研磨把他收進口袋。

「吶，研磨，要吃蘋果派嗎?」

研磨點頭快步跟上他的竹馬君。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

「我的話是β，不過阿黑是α。怎麼了嗎?」

這是研磨的回復。

日向在鍵盤上輸入「我是Ω」之後卻又全部刪掉。

透露自己的性別是好事嗎?

但是如果是研磨這樣的聰明人應該知道怎麼幫自己了吧。

住家附近的藥妝店大概騎車五分鐘左右會到，日向這是第一次去買抑制劑。

為了幫消費者的性別保密，藥妝店的abo專櫃通常都是用自動販賣機，而且空間窄小以至於一次只夠一個人進去。

販賣機裡有賣α用抑制劑、Ω用抑制劑、防標記套環、避孕套等等的用品，似乎是故意讓除了Ω之外的性別也會需要進去，避免讓有需要的Ω因為害羞或隱私而不敢進來。

投了相應的錢進去，日向一次按下兩個按鈕。因為他不知道他該買哪一個，反正看起來都一樣啊，都是Ω用抑制劑。比較早感應到的那個先掉了出來。  
話說這一盒還真小啊。

只有幾顆藥，這樣就要一千日圓了嗎?

好貴……

這個牌子還是政府收購了，有意識地在控制價格，仍然是貴得要命，日向小心地把抑制劑塞回包包裡。

家裡只有他這麼一個Ω，日向的爸媽都是β，而妹妹的年紀根本談不上分化。β的兩人，生出一個Ω的小孩。

沒準是基因突變啊。

而且這個Ω(是Ω+!!!!!)還待在一個滿滿都是α的社團哩，看這α們青春洋溢的揮灑著汗水與信息素，大家都走了之後還會再社辦裡……

不對不對我在想什麼啊，呆子日向我這個呆子!!!!!

。

說起來Ω都會有一個命運之番吧

那我的又是誰呢?

一個不小心又腦補出自己被標記的畫面之後日向羞恥到炸毛。

為甚麼我是Ω啦啊啊啊啊啊

算了，abo的事情還是去問問別人好了，自己這種單細胞肯定沒答案。

日向拿起手機，把剛才刪掉的句子打回去。

收件人依然是孤爪研磨。

不久之後手機震動起來。

是研磨的來電。


	5. Chapter 5

向家長大致講了一下學校發生的事情之後，影山就上樓去寫功課了。

翻開作業本，啊咧，這裡有教過嗎?完全沒印象啊。這是什麼？這套公式哪來的？

好難......

就不能搞的跟排球一樣簡單粗暴嗎？

在發現功課方面完全不行了之後，影山乾脆的放下作業立地成佛，隨手抓了毛巾睡衣就往廁所走去。

隨著溫熱的水沖下來，影山的肌肉也開始放鬆，他回想了一下今天發生的事。

日向好像怪怪的。到處緊張的問......

問別人是不是a。

等等等等他該不會真的是o吧，我記得他說他是b來著，說起來和他接觸的a也不算少欸......

腦中浮現o發情的樣子 後再代入日向

不可描述的感覺竄過身體......

影山起了反應，對著腦中的日向。

只能把水溫突然調低，讓冰涼的觸感刺激每一寸皮膚，蓋掉腦中影像，身體一時之間似乎有些反應不過來，挺立著的部分也縮了回去。

沒事了。

面對日向--自己喜歡的人--那張純粹，天然，有點呆呆的，很可愛的臉影山覺得自己毫無抵抗力，那因為一顆托球而如此興奮的表情。

忘不了啊，他第一次托球給日向的時候。

還有那一次，IH對上伊達工時:  
"欸真的嗎？要用那個了嗎，了的那種!!"

就像一隻等待餵食的大型犬。

好 可 愛 喔

當時有眼睛的人都看得出來影山眼裡滿滿都是寵溺。

日向本人除外。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

翔陽接起手機。

「翔陽。」研磨開口: 「你們隊裡有幾個α?阿黑說他聞得出很重的信息素味。」

「四……四個。」日向吞了一口口水。正常來說，α大約佔2~3成，而在一個活動量大的社團裡，出現多一點的α也是挺正常的事。不過，似乎多了一點……

電話那頭沉默了一下，研磨似乎是認真思考過才開口: 「抑制劑帶足了吧，不過……為什麼你的體能那麼好呢?聽說我們學校幾年前也有過一個Ω部員，阿黑說他比我還要虛弱，分化前身體狀況就一直不是很好，你卻只有在上次打鷗台時因為一直沒有休息所以發燒一次而已。為什麼，你還是一直跳來跳去的誘餌。」

「報告單上說我是一種很罕見的Ω……」日向把實情全告訴音駒的二傳手，聰明如研磨，應該知道要怎麼辦吧。

一口氣念出所有自己記得的文字，日向才意識到自己有點緊張。

「我覺得你應該要告訴教練和老師，即使你不是普通的Ω，或甚至體力比很多α還要好，但是在那種時候你真的不可能抵抗的了α，甚至是β。還是你要在確實分化後找一個人幫你做臨時標記。」

標……標記?  
等一下，研磨在「標記」之前加了一個「臨時」，所以是不一樣的東西囉。

但是是什麼來著?

衛生生理課好像有說過，但是……

「翔陽，你是不是不知道臨時標記是什麼啊?」研磨從一片沉默中聽出了這個時常掛科的朋友的問題，日向慚愧地小聲回應。身為Ω，他居然不知道這些，一個β都懂得比他還多……

看來以後衛生生理課是不能不專心了。

「就是藉由一些比較親密的動作，Ω會暫時性的表現出被標記的特質，幾天之後會解除。」

「親暱的動作，像是什麼?」日向天真地問，電話那頭停了一下才開口: 「像是接吻那樣子的吧，只是擁抱的話不一定。」

?????

Ω無法相信這句話居然來自那麼聰明的研磨，也就是說除此之外已經沒有辦法了吧……

「有想好合適的人選了嗎?還有誰知道嗎?」

「沒有，都還沒有」

日向完全不知道該選誰，總覺得標記----雖然是臨時的----，但總該找一個靠得住的人。

班上的同學一想到要和他們接吻日向就覺得尷尬得要死掉了，真的要說比較能接受一點的，大概就只有排球部的人了吧。

說起來α和β都可以?

他有時一個選擇，該選誰?

「如果有需要，我們學校的人也可以幫你，除了阿黑之外，犬岡和烈夫也是α不過你的話β也行吧。」

日向現在嚴重選擇困難，不是都太好，是都太尷尬了，所以說唯一知情的研磨似乎是最好的選擇?

而且似乎也挺可靠的。

「還是研磨，你……可以幫我嗎?」


	7. Chapter 7

「到底為什麼現在才要出來慶祝啊?」矢巾抱怨，低頭喝了一口飲料。

「嘛，慶祝我們畢業，還有宮城縣表隊進了前八強啊。」及川校，揮了揮手: 「啊小岩你來了，快點快點，我隔壁還有位子。」

岩泉斜睨了一眼及川指的地方: 「還要慶祝一二年級的你們終於可以擺脫那個垃圾了，還有祝三年級的我們在他面前永遠武運昌隆。」說著，到京谷隔壁的位子坐下。

「喂小岩為為什麼你寧可去做小狂犬旁邊也不肯坐我隔壁啦。」及川對他口中的兒時玩伴抱怨，

花捲倒是直接反問: 「那所以為什麼岩泉要做你隔壁，隊長，不，前隊長?」

「好歹小岩是我的青梅竹馬嘛~」

「……誰是你青梅竹馬啊，烏野那隻小不點都比你好太多了。」岩泉說，並不打算移到及川隔壁，而是繼續待在一個有點遠的地方。

「不是，為什麼又~提到烏野的小不點了啊?」國見問。

「烏野的小不點」從兩校第一次對戰之後就一直是青葉城西排球部的熱門名詞，一開始是在討論他那可以說得上令人驚恐的跳躍立，後來開始好奇是有什麼特質讓影山願意為了他改變，再來是感慨他的無腦，還有衝動，和進步能力，近期可能還加上「除了蠢了一點之外其實滿有禮貌滿討人喜歡的」這幾點。

「你不是也很常提到他嗎?」金田一問。

及川看著兩個β學弟的互動，突然開口: 「對了，憑著α的直覺，小不點他可能是一個Ω喔。」

岩泉在邊上吐槽自己也是α怎麼沒感覺還有哪來這麼精神的Ω，這體力，這跳躍力，身為α他都服了。

然而「小不點似乎是Ω」的消息炸開之後一發不可收拾，青葉城西的α不算多，而β之中屬於攻的也幾乎就是全部，所以大部分的人都會想要一隻Ω，而日向翔陽正好是無論α或β都很感興趣。

「說起來我和小不點是不是命運之番，畢竟我很快就發現小不點是Ω……」

及川沒講完話就被岩泉打斷: 「第一，他不一定是Ω，第二，就算是了，他也不是你第一個猜到的，上次你猜到的那個Ω也不是你的命運之番。」

一句話被狠狠打槍，及川哀怨地閉上嘴不再說話。

「不過及川，你似乎有點想要烏野的小不點來當你的番?」岩泉問，輕輕挑眉。

「才沒有，我最喜歡小岩了!!!」

「……滾。」

一整排的後輩完全不知道該說什麼，岩泉不愧是及川的剋星。

算了，前輩的世界不要插手/嘴，這是後輩們不變的應變之道。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有點短......
> 
> 下一章梟谷排球部!!!


	8. Chapter 8

「嘿嘿嘿----」強力的扣球破開攔網，落地，得分。

梟谷的兩位經理站在球場邊上滿臉無奈。春高不是已經比玩了嗎?還打啊，不累嗎?

剛剛才得分的(前)王牌卻突然又一臉頹喪: 「你們都不誇誇我嗎?赤葦，徒弟弟都會說我很厲害的。」

「是，是，木兔前輩扣得好。」二傳手兼木兔監護人的赤葦京治知道乾脆順著自家王牌----雖然要畢業了----的意會比較順，於是他照做了。

其餘的人也紛紛回了一句話。赤葦默默走到球場邊坐著。

悶悶的。

自從日向那一次突然冒出來和他們打貓對貓頭鷹之後，木兔就時常提到他。說起來木兔之前都次一直找自己誇的說……

對自己幼稚的思緒輕笑了一下，赤葦只覺得十分複雜。是喜歡木兔嗎?還是純粹的，那種媽媽照顧小孩之後，空巢期的那種惆悵?

貌似是後者比較有可能……?

「赤葦，我畢業之後再幫我托球好不好?」木兔突然湊過來，問。

「木兔前輩長大之後，會有像是影山或是宮侑那樣的舉球員來舉球給你吧，別忘了，木兔前輩你可是全國前五的王牌啊，給前二的二傳托球是應該的。」

小見覺得他們的二傳此刻充滿了母愛的光輝。

這是什麼令人傻眼的詭異年齡操作?

「啊啊，以後我想要和徒弟一起打球，不過也想打赤葦你的托球。好想要再打一次貓和貓頭鷹的組合喔……」

「赤葦啊，你是木兔媽媽嗎?」木葉走到自由人身邊吐槽。

「……長大了，這是什麼慈母的期盼?」小見笑著搖頭。

猿杙拉了拉在場所有人不包括那一對母子，指指門口。眾人會意，靜靜向後移動。

「明年木兔前輩是可以來梟谷找我啦，但是我的托球不太可能有你那邊的二傳好。」

「沒關係，我就是想打打赤葦的托球。」

這種α向β撒嬌的畫面躲在外面的部員也早已見怪不怪了。「赤葦以後一定是一個賢妻良母。」木葉評論。

如果說魅力超高的伴侶，大鳩一定都會喔是烏野的十號那樣很活潑然後笑起來可以殺人的那樣，不過對於木兔來說，似乎無論是這樣的日向，或是賢慧的赤葦。

作者:而且還特別騷

「嗯，所以他們到底是母子還是夫妻?」猿杙問

「大概都是吧。」一直沒有參與聊天內容的鷲尾開口。

「赤葦，大家怎麼都不見了啊?」

赤葦環顧四周。他馬上以極快的應變能力理解了現在的情況。

「那木兔前輩還要打嗎?」

「還要還要，托球給我!!!」

看來這種問題是沒有答案的，就像是誰能得到烏野的十號一樣。

合宿時大家也沒瞎，誰都看的出來烏野的十號有多受歡迎。

似乎就連他們自己也有那麼一點點興趣呢。  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

日向停好腳踏車，往排球部走去。

不遠處隱約有一個人影，是影山嗎?

日向蓄足了力衝過去。「日向呆子!!!」

雖然在反應到的瞬間直接加速，但日向以驚人的跑步速度仍然甩了影山一段距離。

可惡，追不到……要輸了!!!

日向今天先一步抵達，一臉得意洋洋地望著氣喘吁吁的影山，而後者正福著膝蓋喘氣。

突然影山停了一下，用一種很困惑的眼神偏過頭，嗅了嗅空氣。「怎麼了啊，影山?」日向也吸了吸空氣，其中似乎藏著一個不易察覺的咖哩味。

「喂，日向，你有吃蜂蜜嗎?」影山問，又湊近了一步。

日向憑著Ω的本能的向後退了一步: 「沒……沒有啊。」

影山湊近大力的嗅了幾下: 「是後頸?」

後頸……香味……α……Ω……靠這該不會是我的信息素吧……

查覺到這一點的日向調頭就跑。抑制劑、去味噴霧、抑制帶，這些從家裡翻出的東西要先用哪一個啊?

Ω笨拙地套上抑制帶，用掉了將近半罐噴霧來遮蓋味道，最後服用了抑制劑。

希望沒人注意到。

「影……影山?」剛走出轉角就見熟悉的身影走來，正是剛才那位咖哩味的α。影山撥了撥抑制帶，香味湧出。

Ω信息素對α有著致命的吸引力。影山著魔似地湊到Ω的腺體。Ω僵住了。

他想動，但根本不可能反抗將近發情的α。四周的蜂蜜和咖哩味愈來愈濃，聞起來有點化學，就像超市賣的蜂蜜咖裡即食包。

「你在幹什麼影山!!!!!」就在日向絕望時，β下任隊長緣下衝上前，拉開這兩個很有可能隨地就來的α和Ω然後拖著日向去了保健室，大地去了解了一下情況，四名α都被逼著吃下了抑制劑。不一會兒，全部都知道「隊上有Ω」了

「日向，你是Ω要講啊，要是剛才緣下不在的話你就完蛋了啊。」武田問。

尤其是這群人滿腦子想追你的時候。

「是……對不起。」

「日……诶，老師?」山口拿著生雞蛋拌飯走進來看到日向待在裡面，旁邊還有訓話中的武田。

「啊，山口同學那請你負責照顧日向了，我去辦一些事情可以嗎?」武田問，他覺得由β照顧Ω沒問題。

山口應下了，毫不猶豫。

月島在武田走後不久也來了，他看到山口先是愣了一霞，隨即裝作沒事的樣子。

「月仔，你怎麼來了?」山口問

「我……來找老師。」月島偏過頭，說。

「α不適合和Ω待在一起喔。」山口笑道。

空氣中瀰漫著蜂蜜味、草莓蛋糕味。

和濃濃的火藥味。

月島轉身: 「好，那山口你加油。」

「砰」

門被關上。

日向完全不知道剛才發生了什麼，為甚麼月島怪怪的。

而對山口而言，這是β的勝利。  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這張有點短，可以的話我這星期再更一章
> 
> 話說轟焦凍的生日快到了......?
> 
> 我會幫他寫生賀並準時交卷的!!!請吃轟出的朋友們多多支持!!!

兩個腮幫子塞得鼓鼓的，日向此刻像極了一隻黃金鼠，山口回去上課了，否則眼前的畫面大概會變成他的下一張手機桌布。

菅原向老師請假，因為頭暈，他拉開保健室的門。

甜香的蜂蜜味傾瀉而出，就像要勾人一般。

病床上坐著一隻日向翔陽。

等一下為什麼日向會這麼可愛啊誰來救我???

一定是我開啟的方式不對!!!!!!

菅原重新敲門，拉開。

好……好可愛……

「菅前輩你怎麼了?」

「沒事，頭暈而已。」

菅原撐著暈乎乎的頭，那股似有若無的蜂蜜味像是要勾人似的，搶走他肺中的所有空氣。

「好香，為什麼有蜂蜜味?」

日向的臉立刻紅了一片: 「菅……菅前輩聞到的是我的信息素吧……你不是β嗎?」

菅原點頭: 「那看來日向是很特別的Ω呢，你現在發情的狀況不是好很多了嗎?」

如果是菅前輩的話，應該沒關係吧。

這麼想著，Ω乾脆把所有事情都說出來。

聽了日向的話，菅原心中暗爽卻不能表現出來。

1\. 這代表日向足夠信任自己。  
2\. 這代表他也有機會得到日向。

「……這樣啊，那你有喜歡的人嗎?要不要請他標記你或給你臨時標記?」他問

日向搖了搖頭: 「我煤油喜歡的人，那菅前輩有嗎?」

菅原點頭。

「喜歡人，是怎麼樣的感覺啊?」

「想佔有他，想一直看著他……」菅原說，目光愈發溫柔。

想要他只看自己，想抱著他，想要他只抱著自己，想吻他……

一片沉默。

「好啦，我有休息的差不多了，我回去了喔，日向。掰掰。」菅揮揮手，走出保健室。

那些沒有說出的話，是怕嚇到日向。

你，知道我就是這樣想你的嗎……?

不知道吧，不過沒關係，我可以等。

因為我喜歡你。  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有私設，BETA也有信息素，只是平常聞不到，但是標記了OMEGA之後，就可以藉由那個OMEGA散發出來

距離下一次發情還有兩天---

新幹線搖晃著，廣播播音表示下一站即將抵達東京，日向翔陽起身，準備下車。

研磨早就在等他了，刷卡，出站，迎面而來就是一個令人措手不及的深吻。

下唇被溫柔的嚙咬，日向勉強張開嘴，溫熱的唾液注入，舌尖被吸吮……

蜂蜜中多了一絲青草的香味，研磨這才鬆口，日向的臉已經被一片晚霞暈開，研磨幫日向處理一下omega的用品。

貓不是討厭黑夜的守護，但這隻三色貓也有渴望太陽光芒的時候。研磨在這棵照耀世界的太陽身上留下記號，雖然是暫時的，但，是第一個。

“喔呀喔呀喔呀，小不點，歡迎來到東京。”音駒的隊長出現，說。

“啊……研磨單獨和人一起，還沒有玩遊戲機，而且黑尾也不在……長大了……”夜久馬麻感動的說。

黑尾和夜久平時很照顧研磨，接近日向翔陽，是身為人類的本能，四個人拉拉扯扯到了音駒高中，雖然是假日，排球部卻已經亂成一團。

“啊，夜久前輩，你們去接日向了!”

“翔陽!!!”

灰羽和犬岡衝出來，隨後是山本，幾個人由福永殿後。

大家帶著獨自跑來的日向，打了一整天的排球，一年級那兩個吵著跟日向一隊，研磨被兩隊邀請，卡在中間很尷尬，最後打了亂七八糟三對三有自由人的排球。

犬岡+灰羽+日向+(夜久)v.s.黑尾+山本+海+(芝山)，還有計分的福永、手白

和打遊戲的研磨。

毫無疑問，黑尾隊壓倒性的勝利。

夕陽西下，音駒人馬浩浩蕩蕩地將日向送回車站。”再見喔，翔陽，下一次我們在一起打那個嘣一下就唰，然後砰的排球喔。”

“下次來要長高喔。”日俄混血兒說，被三年級即將畢業的自由人踹了一腳。

“翔陽/小不點，下次見。”黑尾和研磨說。

其實這一燙東京之旅只是因為日向需要臨時標記而已，是研磨......讓黑鮪安排的行程，音駒的聽到日向要來，都挺開心的。

新幹線晃到了宮城，日向回家，洗完澡就倒地了，頭髮也沒吹，他只知道他是在溫柔包裹著他的青草信息素中沉沉睡去。

而信息素的主人，此刻正在編輯訊息給日向。"研磨，別玩了，很晚了，快店洗澡睡覺去了。”柚木香味的alpha拉了拉幼馴染的手機今天研磨又~住黑尾家了。

一封結束，黑尾抽走了手機，推著崖磨走進浴室，出來之後，再把濕漉漉的布丁頭吹乾，最後把研磨送回房間。

"晚安啦。”他說。藏好研磨的遊戲機。  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

「赤……赤葦君，我喜歡你，請和我交往!!!」這是赤葦三個月內收到的第十次告白。看似是十分普通，然而……

「赤葦是我的二傳手，不可以和他交往。」木兔說，他其實也不知道交往是什麼意思，只是覺得如果處葦不能陪他練球很討厭，喔，還有赤葦變成別人的也很討厭。

只有他可以很喜歡赤葦。

告白的女同學愣了一下，「嗯」了一聲後快步跑開現場。

確實，赤葦真的很有魅力。先不論名扣球手搭檔這個身分，他的顏質已經足夠撐起一片天。一個轉身，托球，擦汗，就可以讓人臉紅心跳。(這絕對不是作者私心，絕對不是!!!)

木兔伸手緊緊攬住赤葦的腰，模樣就像街上的每一對情侶。

「那個......木兔前輩，你的手先，先放開吧，在說就算我真的和誰交往了，還是你的二傳手啊……」

「那個人只喜歡赤葦嗎?我喜歡很多人喔，赤葦，教練，木葉，猿杙，小見，爸爸，媽媽，徒弟……」

……?

即使是木兔學家的赤葦也是愣了幾秒才能有所反應。

木兔前輩不知道喜歡是什麼意思?

「其中我最喜歡赤葦和徒弟。赤葦喜歡我嗎?」

雖然是知道木兔並不了解喜歡二字的定義，但是這樣的直球告白赤葦還是難得的動心了幾下。

「赤葦不喜歡我嗎……」

見赤葦不回答，木兔一臉沮喪地問。赤葦只好按下所有的羞恥心說了一聲喜歡。

「那就在一起吧。」一個聲音從背後傳來。

尾長你是背後靈嗎……?

赤葦吐槽。

不對話說所以他前面什麼都不知道就只聽到我說了喜歡?

「好啊。」木兔回應。

等一下怎麼擅自幫我決定了?

「那個，木兔前輩，這是以結婚為前提的交往。」

「沒關係啊，跟赤葦結婚會很幸福的。」木兔的意思是有一個賢妻良母在家中是一件非常好的事情。

所以就真的在一起了。

木兔&赤葦退出日向爭奪戰。

「那日向咧，你不是也……」

「日向就是兒子和徒弟。」木兔理直氣壯的說。

……  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC

後記1

"聽說木兔和赤葦在一起了?"木葉問。

尾長點點頭。

"那這麼說我們兩個算是贏了。"木葉說:"喂，猿杙，說好的飲料。"

後記2

尾長發現木兔和赤葦的時候其實是那個女生剛告白完。

尾長:其實我都有聽到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近在看鳴鳥不飛。  
> 名鳥不飛也有個影山，然後他男友久我在電影版裡跟我英的切島好像!!!  
> 據說食戟之靈也有一個久我......?
> 
> 我之的只是想好好看一步BL漫而已啊啊啊啊為什麼要讓我一直出戲啊啊啊啊啊


	13. Chapter 13

「日向你被標記了???」日向一早進了排球部，就引起了不小的騷動。

「沒有啦…..只是臨時的而已啦……」

「臨時的也不行啊到底是哪個傢伙幹的???」田中崩潰地說。

「研磨……」日向囁嚅。

論日向到底為什麼要心虛?

影山跳起來: 「研磨?是音駒那個會做假動作的二傳手嗎?為什麼找他?他托球有很好嗎?」

「不是這兩個有什麼關係啊?」月島吐槽。

「音駒的二傳手是β吧。」α西谷難得冷靜地說

一片沉默。

最後是菅原開口: 「日向他……比較特別。」

「所以說其實β也可以標記日向囉?」山口說，聲音難掩激動。

日向覺得此刻被議論的自己就像是拍賣會上議價的商品。

嘛，大概是我多心了。日向心想。

「好了好了，練習練習。」主將拍手，吸引了那些日向身上的目光，之後轉頭看了日向: 「可以跟你談談嗎?」

明明已經是該退隊的時候，大家還是將大地視為隊長。

到了球場邊上，大地才開口: 「山口說的是對的嗎?」

日向點頭，恐懼漸深。

「以後妳時間到了就叫隊上的人幫你做臨時標記吧，看你跟誰比較熟，我們燈會聽的，音駒太遠了，你一個Ω不安全。」而且還是香噴噴，行走的賀爾蒙，誘惑別人而毫無自覺這樣一個Ω。

大地心想。

「可是我……有點不一樣，我會沒事的!!!」日向把自己的情況告訴大地，希望得到隊長的認可: 「我是……是Ω+，一種比較特殊的性別!!!」

「喔?」

看到隊長似乎相信自己，日向就把自己的事一五一十地講了出來，然而聽完了之後大地只覺得這傢伙真是太天真了。

「……就算你再怎麼樣，都是一個Ω，我不是歧視Ω，只是擔心你的安危，緣下也會做的。」

「……是……」日向無法反駁。

看見隊長和日向談完話，影山把日向叫去練快攻，而日向只覺得那個咖哩味真的很令人分心。「喂，日向，你太香了。」

影山說。

「我才想說好不好，你的咖哩味餓到我都分心了。」

「那日向，你過來練攔網吧，反正你也是個副攻手。」月島說，烏養默許。

「好啊。」日向說留下影山一個人。算了，沒有日向，那就只剩下發球了。

菅原和東峰再幫日向和月島練雙人攔網，月島還故意在影山往這邊看來時，起跳靠近日向一些。影山氣到爆青筋卻又無可奈何。

「月島你的信息素也好餓喔……」日向抱怨。

一年級這幾個聞起來都是食物，像研磨那樣淡淡的青草味不好嗎?田中前輩那是土壤的清香，西谷前輩的是杉木味，一年級的要不咖哩要不蜂蜜要不草莓蛋糕什麼讓人餓死的信息素啊……

「那今天你來打打看別人的托球吧。我託給你打試試看。」菅原寵溺的說

「好啊。」日向回應。

β完勝α們。

菅原炫耀似的掃是全場，意料之中得到了一堆嫉妒的目光。

別以為β就不能競爭啊。  
tbc


	14. Chapter 14

這是日向第三次被熱醒。

全身發熱，奇怪的位置濕漉漉的，他趴在床上，不知所措。

吃了抑制劑之後勉強抑制住想被填滿的慾望，但燥熱感並沒有消褪。她躺到微涼的地板上，才感受到適合睡覺的溫度。

翌日，日向右踩著腳踏車衝去上學。

「翔陽，我可以幫你標記喔，你看起來又需要了。」

阿谷前輩是社團中比較親的，日向勉強說得出沒問題，而西谷就在α面前吻了日向。這一次是杉木味覆蓋了所剩無幾的青草氣，入主了這片蜂蜜的甜香，穎珊現在非常非常想罵髒話，但是日向在，不行，要忍住!!!月島則是看似面癱實則爆炸邊緣，後來進來的菅原也超級不爽，大地則是一臉無奈。

打好關係和個子差不多真的很重要啊……現在大呀恨不得用身高來煥欽日向一次之類的，希望自己代替西谷，摟住日向，吻住日向。

一個吻結束，西谷被(前)隊長拉走: 「好了，開始練習了。」大地沉著臉說。

烏養很明顯感覺到不妙的修羅場·。

日向挺滿意新的味道。「喂，日向，下一個我幫你吧。」影山突然地說。

「好……好啊」雖然不知道為什麼，但有人幫忙總是好事。

結果大家一個一個跳出來說要下一個，最後是武田幫他們排了輪值表才停止紛爭。

「有需要的話，我可以從大學回來幫你喔。」菅原說

……

日向這傢伙的魅力還真是……只能用恐怖來形容，是因為他是Ω嗎?

還是，因為他那如太陽一般耀眼的個性?

看著副隊長寵溺的眼神，自由人在他身邊蹦來蹦去，正選二傳珍重的目光，烏養才發現，即使日向不是Ω，應該也是那麼吸引人。

攔網中樞難得柔和的視線，隊長讚許的微笑，一切盡在不言中，日向無疑是個所有人都渴望著的太陽，在無論求內外都閃耀著。

音駒的研磨、犬岡、烈夫，青城的及川、岩泉、國見、金田一、松川、花捲，伊達工的青根、黃金川，梟谷的木兔、赤葦，条善寺的照島，白鳥澤的天童、牛若、五色，稻荷崎的角名、宮雙子，鷗台的星海……

太多太多了，太多人在追逐這顆太陽了。

「日向，我喜歡你。」單細胞影山突然開口。

「诶?誒誒誒誒誒誒誒?影……影山?」日向的臉一片紅，周圍的人傻住。

「我之後可以標記你嗎?真的那種。」沒有人知道該說什麼，最後是日向吐出了一句不行，結束這彷彿時間暫停的沉默。

「因為我還不知道我願意給誰標記。所以不行。」日向堅定地說

「日向，你要謹慎點啊。」烏養吸了一口氣之後開口。

「……是……」

「你有很多選擇啊，不要太急躁，但也不要錯過自己在意的人。」

全體沉默

「很多選擇?像我這樣的人真的有人要嗎?」日向問。

全體再度靜默。

「不然你以為大家是在做公益才幫你做臨時標記嗎?」月島說，語氣不掩鄙夷。

日向呆住。

他不知道該怎麼辦。   
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

“影山，你為什麼喜歡我?”日向衝向販賣機前的影山，開口，問。

影山大力的吸著酸奶，一臉困惑地看著日向:”就喜歡啊。”

“我也不知道吧大概就是覺得……”影山搔了搔後腦杓，沒有繼續說下去。

“真的不是只是因為……因為我是Ω嗎?”日向大吼，但後面卻愈來愈小聲。

“當然不是啊呆子，喜歡就是喜歡啊，跟是不是Ω有什麼關係?就算你是α我喜歡你就是會繼續喜歡下去啊!!!”

日向的臉燒了起來，一秒之後穎珊也意識到自己說了什麼該死的話。

畫面僵住，最後是緣下”笑容滿面”的跑來打斷兩個一年級的沉默。”日向、影山，練習了喔。”

“好。”一年級的兩位單細胞似乎完全沒有注意到修羅場班微妙的氣氛。

暗處的山口被嚇出一身冷汗，全部大概就只有那四個單細胞不知道所有人都喜歡日向吧……

“翔陽，你要來打我的托球嗎?”西谷問。

“好啊，謝謝阿谷前輩!”日向馬上同意，無論是誰，托了怎麼樣的球，他都十分珍惜。這也是他的優點。山口心想。

月島從不遠處出現:”日向。”

“幹……幹嗎?要打架嗎?就算是一米九的α我也不會輸的喔。”

“沒有，我只是要告訴你練習結束之後到社辦一下而已。”

“要打架嗎?”

..….

月島無語。

“總之等我就對了。”月島無視了所有威脅的眼神，說。

西谷托球也很好打，她畢竟和續前輩配合過這麼久了，當然，影山那專門為他打造的托球又更不一樣。想到這裡，日向心下一動，心裡一瞬間冒出”其實答應影山也不錯”的想法，然後很快地被甩出腦海。

練習過得很快，當隊長喊著”收拾了”時，月島早早就離開了，到社辦去。日向雖然......，但怎麼樣也是知道給人等是不好的，所以也盡早趕了過去。

“怎麼了?”日向問。

“和我交往，我也喜歡你。”月島說，語氣輕鬆到像只是日常的調侃日向。但那迅速印在夾上的柔軟告訴他，這個人，月島螢，正在跟他告白。

“不行，可是……怎麼……為什麼?”

“有些喜歡是沒有理由的。"月島說，逕自走出社辦，誰知道頂一下孤α寡Ω會不會發生什麼奇怪的事。月島現在就覺得自己快忍不住了。

“喂，日向，要走了嗎”

是影山。

“嗯……”日向現在不知道要說什麼。

如果告訴研磨，他一定知道要怎麼做了吧…….

與此同時，月島正在附近的廁所撐著牆壁，努力甩掉Ω留在肺中的味道。

其實早就知道會被拒絕。

但是。試一試，總是好的……嗎?

他苦笑著，彷彿嘲諷著自己的愚蠢。 TBC


	16. Chapter 16

“所以說月島剛才是不是和你告白了?”影山問。

“你你你你你你怎麼知道啊!!!!!”日向差點被自己牽著的腳踏車絆倒，為什麼連影山這種笨蛋都可以知道剛才發生了什麼事?

事實上其實很好猜的。走在後面的緣下在心中吐槽。

除了四個單細胞之外，誰不知道屋也全排球部都喜歡日向吧，話說月島也真是勇敢，大家都知道排球部哩，就屬影山和西谷跟日向最親近，而其中西谷有一種”玩伴”，或是說”哥哥”的意味在，所以說最有希望的莫過於影山了吧。

但是事實是連影山都被拒絕了。

緣下苦笑，看不出來啊，日向其實是一朵高嶺之花，追不到的。

“喂，阿力，翔陽在前面欸，翔陽，我在這裡!”西谷聽到日向方才的講話聲之後大喊。

緣下表示為什麼我連想躲起來都不行啊啊啊啊

日向轉頭，看見了一整群的二年級前輩，緊張到整張臉都紅起來了，心虛地開口"阿......阿谷前輩、田中前輩，緣下前輩、成田前輩、木下前輩，你們怎麼在這裡?”

“剛才我聽到影山說月島跟翔陽告白對不對，我也喜歡翔陽喔，跟喜歡潔子小姐的不太一樣，但是很喜歡、很喜歡翔陽喔，就是alpha想要標記omega的喜歡。潔子小姐是神聖不可玷污的神，跟排球一樣，翔陽的話是超級可愛的翔陽!!!”

雖然用了很多重複的字，但聽到西谷說出”玷汙”這兩個字的時候，緣下的淚水快要奪眶而出。天吶那個西谷居然用了對他而言這麼難的詞彙。

“欸，原來阿谷的想法跟我一樣嗎?我也是這樣想日向跟潔子小姐的欸。”

……?

日向懷疑自己是不是掉到什麼少女漫裡面去了。

這……到底是怎麼回事啊，有可以解釋一下嗎?

因為……我是omega嗎?

日向忽然覺得自己好像醒悟了，他騎上腳踏車，快速跑開。這一群垃圾，他們只是因為我是omega所以才喜歡我的吧，一群噁心的alpha!!!

日向從小到大沒有被告白過，所以他認為自己也沒有什麼會吸引別人的地方。影山和月島又高又帥，月島功課還很好，聽說是有很多女生追的，但自己呢?

從小到大，誇過他的詞，大概就只有可愛而已吧。喔，最近好像不知不覺多了一個”你的信息素很香”。

所以是信息素的關係嗎，那就等於是omega的關係了吧……

日向是這麼想的。

他想打電話，可是，給誰呢?

Omega，自立自強吧。  
tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉這次晚了一天才交!!!!!!!!!!  
> 我已經自己跪過鍵盤了求求各位大人手下留情啊啊啊啊  
> 為了彌補我的錯誤，我決定要把omega的堅毅做延長版!!!  
> 有什麼想看的cp我沒寫到的，歡迎用各種方法告訴我，我會取前三對cp(與本篇不衝突的)寫文!!!下下禮拜一前補交四篇!!!  
> 當然建議用留言啦(我真的不是來騙留言的，真的不是!!!)

“tsumu你是不是喜歡翔陽啊?”宮治問。

“我才想問samu你到底有多喜歡翔陽啊，每天都翔陽翔陽的。、

“所以是囉?”

“所以你也是囉?”

……

DNA一樣的兩人，對話令人匪夷所思啊。

這是稻荷崎高校日常中的日常，隊長北信界早已看慣秋月春風，阿蘭更是無力吐槽，角名倒是跟著雙子起鬨了:”吶吶，是看上烏野十號的哪一點呢?”

“可愛。”雙子不愧為雙子，審美觀都一模一樣。

“你特麼這種審美觀也敢誇小翔陽?”

“……你是我哥……”

“這是什麼損人一千自損八百的發言啊喂。”阿蘭撐著頭，這下不吐槽他真的對不起全世界了，北只是搖搖頭。

雙子禁聲。

“話說基本上只要看到烏野的十號，就算沒有迷上，至少也會喜歡上吧。”角名打破雙子的沉默，開口。

空氣突然安靜。

這次是因為角名說對了，大家都這麼認為。沒有人有辦法抵抗烏野的十號。

日向翔陽，人如其名，飛翔著的太陽。澄澈發亮的眼眸，不摻雜質的甜甜一笑，任誰都會心動的吧。

宮雙子都是alpha，恐怖的占有慾和火藥味瀰漫在空氣當中，這下又是情敵。

有戲看了。

“閉嘴tsumu翔陽是我老婆。”

“不要用你的血液和名自玷汙翔陽。”

“血液是一樣的，名自如果對方嫁過來那都一樣嘛……前提是取的到。”阿蘭在一次忍不住地默默吐槽。

“我的。”這回換角名起鬨了:”我也喜歡日向。”

“我們的。”宮雙子一秒之內達成共識，退一萬步來說，如果日向做他們的兄嫂/弟媳，好歹還有機會見面也可以在哥哥/弟弟出門的時候……咳嗯……，話說不倫戀有些時候其實也挺不錯的啊。但是如果給了角名的話，這些福利都沒有了。

但是兩位並不知道日向是omega。

……alpha搶妻之戰變成三人，其中還有兩人結盟。

北覺得稻荷崎日後沒救了。

教練，請加油啊……  
tbc


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次提早交了雖然不知道有沒有人會看唉
> 
> 這樣所有角色的名字都出來了，大家來猜猜最後是誰把小天使娶回家吧

時序跳到六年之後-----

“......發燒退賽。”佐久早看著新來的隊員，說。

Omega日向至今還沒被標記，都已經二十一歲了，但他不知道該選誰。雖說聽起來很像少女漫，但是日向面臨的問題不是沒被看上。而是太多選擇。

或說，他還沒遇到對的人。

六年前，許多隊友向他告白，現在，他在一次回到日本時，又前輩、星海前輩、牛島前輩。

對他而言，少數安全的只有已經有伴侶的木兔前輩，和幾乎不認識的臣前輩。

不過日向不知道的是，其實木兔在和赤葦在一起之前，曾經喜歡過他，淡淡的、甜甜的那種。不是說那種刻骨銘心的喜歡，或是很狂野的迷戀，就只是單純的，能和這個人一起會很開心。僅此而已。

木兔和赤葦是人人稱羨的一對情侶，受到全梟谷排球部的祝福，再加上兩人未曾吵架(主要是因為吵不起來)他們的戀情持續受到粉絲的關注。

我是不是也該被標記了呢?

日向心想，一般omega在二十歲之前會被標記，以免他們遭遇危險，而日向已經超過二十歲這個年齡，仍然是個單身漢。不過是憑實力單身的啦對。

佐久早瞇上眼，似乎是面前的日向太耀眼了，他端詳他。

指甲修的挺整齊，頭髮有點蓬鬆，但是其實滿乾淨的，球衣上也沒有汗漬。

不錯嘛……

不過不知道他擦手時會不把手霸用過的那一面朝內摺。

……所以說日向為什麼會那麼乾淨???(來自作者自己的吐槽)

佐久早在心中默默為這個後輩多加了幾分，但同時他也想到一個很不好的回憶。

當時他進球隊時，木兔光太郎也是一身乾乾淨淨。然而難是我們賢慧的赤葦(?????)打理出的結果，木兔本人十分不拘小節，球衣亂丟，滿身是汗的衝過來，下的佐久早舉起酒精閃了十公尺。

日向那傢伙應該沒有什麼賢妻良母幫他打理整齊吧。

不過聽說若利對他的評價很高……?

佐久早突然又有興趣起來了。

發燒退賽，你，很有意思喔。

……至少不髒。

“徒弟!!!”木兔衝出來。

佐久早反射性地舉起酒精。

“木兔前輩!!!”

原來是衝著日向啊。那就好。

“嘿嘿嘿徒弟你來我們隊了!嘿嘿嘿”

“對啊，這樣就能和師父一起打球了!!!師父打球超~帥的，就咻一下砰超大聲的!!!”

佐久早懷疑這兩個人是否正在用日文溝通。

但是，即使在蠢的畫面，只要有了那個人，卻都美好的讓人想設成桌布之類的。

原來這就是若利對他評價高的原因?

佐久早記得當時若利沒有說什麼，就只是淡淡地說日像是一個很特別的人，然後就絕口不提了。

那個笑，確實……很特別。

他只能說很特別，別的形容詞，怎麼說都怪怪的。

佐久早第一次覺得自己想要除了酒精之外的東西了。  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

“飛雄~不要挑釁我們家攻手喔。”宮侑搭著日向的肩，說。

“我沒有我是受害者。”

廁所門口，氣氛僵持不下著，日向完全不知道能怎樣。他被兩個alpha包圍了。

“別打架，用排球定勝負。”

第四個alpha，牛島前輩。木兔前輩雖然有伴，但是alpha就是alpha。對了，聽說赤葦前輩也會來，所以”那個人”，應該也在。

很快是施懷阿登勒的進場，接著輪到黑色狐狼，赤葦坐在一個靠近BJ的場地，昔日的小巨人宇內天滿坐在他的隔壁。日向一陣興奮，他又可以在自己的偶像面前比賽了。不知道宇內先生會怎麼想呢……

“赤葦!!!我在這裡!!!”木兔大聲喊著，赤葦莞爾，點頭表示他知道了。日向向宇內招手，宇內也回應。

不久之後，激烈的比賽就在一球一球之下結束了。跟著赤葦編輯去取材的宇內，不久後遇到跟羅梅羅的兒子合照完的日向。

“小……小巨人先生!!!”日向興奮地衝過去。

宇內先是愣了一下，之後轉頭。已經很久沒有人這麼稱呼他了。小巨人啊……令人懷念的名字。他輕笑，想著自己早已不是小巨人了。

新一代的”小巨人”封號，日向早已完美的繼承了。

赤葦已經和木兔回家了，老家在仙台的宇內正好有空，被月島明光和田中牙子拉著一起去參加烏野高中的同學會。

日向真的很可愛----非常，而且很香。身為beta的宇內也被那股甜美的蜂蜜味弄得心癢癢的。

幾個人在附近的餐館敘舊，烏野的人大部分都到了。

日向被圍在中間，大聊他的巴西生活，影山和宇內分別坐在他的左右兩側。氣氛正熱烈著，牙子姊提出玩真心話大冒險，第一局就是日向輸。膽子大的他一上來就毫不猶豫地選擇了大冒險。

"來，喝一杯!"田中龍之介斟了滿滿一杯酒給日向，日向沒喝過酒，一杯黃湯下肚，暈呼呼的，這完全不是微醺的程度，信息素的量放的比平常還要多，或許有人覺得怪怪的，但沒有說什麼。

下一個輸的是山口，真心話被問說有沒有喜歡過日向之外的人，他回答沒有。

蜂蜜味和酒味混在一起，再摻著幾個alpha的信息素，beta宇內也因為酒精而對信息素更加敏感。那些alpha的信息素都非常有侵略性，弄得他很不舒服，以致於心不在焉的，下一局也輸了。

"小巨人先生喜歡誰?"日向半醉著問。

一個急促的吻堵住嘴唇，這是宇內天滿的回應。

月島和影山都被激怒了，咖哩味和原本應該很甜蜜的草莓蛋糕味愈發的具有侵略性。田中龍之介的信息素耐受力比較低，和潔子先走了。

酒精、alpha信息素......

omega發情了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看這個結尾就知道嘛對  
> 這種展開之後絕對沒辦法在清水下去了
> 
> 下一章會是非全年齡的  
> 敬請......期待?


	20. Chapter 20

當宮侑、佐久早、星海、牛島幾個alpha找到自家對有時，除了留在場上的alpha和omega仍保有一些意識之外，其他人不是走避就是昏厥。

日向被兩個alpha夾在中間，一前一後的磨蹭著，omega討好的翹起臀部，衣服沒脫，褲子已經濕到滴水。日向雙眼迷離，手被影山固定，嘴角牽起細細的銀絲，而稚嫩且沒用的嫩枝被月島隔著褲子逗弄，黨部已經淫亂的撐起小小帳棚。

雖然知道這樣不對，雖然法律有明文規定不能侵犯發情的omega，但這幅銫氣的畫面無論帶物誰都已經會讓一般的alpha無法自制，更何況是四個，四個血氣方剛的alpha，而被夾在中間的，正是他們喜歡的人。

沒有衝過去一句話不講把對方的褲子扒掉然後直接進去已經是極限了，發脹的莖部頂著褲子甚是不舒服，幾個人只能就著omega柔軟的臀部蹭著，但安撫的效果微乎其微，連暫時性的緩解發情都做不到，更不用提閉上眼睛轉身離開這裡，那根本是不可能的。

六個alpha虎視眈眈的盯著小小隻的omega，誰都想佔有他，誰都想標記他，誰都想玷汙他，看看天使最淫蕩的表情，把它徹底弄壞......

然而omega的身體卻還是持續釋放出不反抗的信息素，是那麼甜蜜而勾引人，誘惑著這群alpha們。而這之中，最先忍不住的是影山。

從初三時的第一眼，按捺到現在，中間壓抑住多少慾望?他是他們之中最先遇見這個omega的。七年以來，多少次偷偷幻想著自己能夠抱這個人，讓自己進入他的體內，成結，固定......

他瘋狂的扯下他的褲子，發脹的青紫挺入。

對不起，日向。

但是我真的不行了.....

接下來的是星海，從嘴中塞入，日向在顫抖中發洩，後穴因高潮愉悅的收縮著，刺激著影山，夾著他無法自制的也射在裡面。

影山在這之後就衝出去，顧不得還精神著的那哩，到附近沒有如此濃厚的信息素的地方好好發洩。如果再不走，他不知道自己會做出多失禮的事情，雖然剛剛那樣好像已經夠失禮了。這已經夠讓他被告上法庭，再也無法打心愛的排球，用一生向omega賠罪，並且永遠被困在罪惡感之中。

然後是牛島和宮兩個一起，將狹窄的甬道入口皺褶撐平，只剩下佐久早和月島仍抱有一絲絲快要崩解的理智。他們知道自己如果不離開他們也同樣會對這個人做出這些事情，但是腳不聽使喚啊......

就在日向情潮稍退時，又是熱流從口腔湧入，星海來不及拔出來，有一半射在日向嘴裡，流淌著幾滴白濁在外。

月島也不行了。

曾經"烏野的理智"緊接著進入，稍稍恢復理智的omega看到自己被蹂躪成這樣，看見自己現在是如此不堪，看見那些曾經說會用全力為他擋下一切的人現在在這樣凌辱自己，一滴無聲的淚滑落。他用最後的力氣摀住後頸。

然後昏厥。

佐久早抬起發軟的腳，跌跌撞撞的跑出包廂。

只有他看到那一滴眼淚，日向並沒有錯!憑什麼要他承受這一切?

佐久早不知道自己是怎下來的，他最後只覺得那些人好噁心、好骯髒。

從此之後，日向目前已經一周沒有來練球了，也拒絕一切造訪，除了佐久早之外。那天，是佐久早去警察局求救，出動了beta特警才將日向救出來的，日向只隱隱約約記得，他是在一個令他安心的信息素味中回到家裡。是消毒藥水的味道。


End file.
